moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raingate Shops
The Witch’s Whimsy: A shop focusing on simple homemade magic that is easily accessible to the public. This shop often has potions, wand crafting materials, mystical trinkets, and reagents for the needs of alchemists, witches, and mages alike. A wide variety of herbs and spices is also offered in the shop with experts on hand to talk about the various uses. Product List: Herbs (Always changing rotation) Spices (Always changing rotation) Potions: # Headache Cure - Cures all your headaches within minutes of drinking! # Nightmare Be Gone - Chases away nightmares to send in good dreams! # Bottle of Light - A bottled lamp, should you ever forget your way in the dark! # Potion of Midnight Love - Forever in love- until the dawn should break the spell! # Giggle Punch - Spike a punch, find giggles in all the party goers! # Flask of Bear’s Strength - As strong as a bear, move heavy things! # Wise Owl’s Bottled Wisdom - Gifted by an Owl, ponder life’s problems. # Elixir of the Clever Raven - For when you must outriddle a Sphinx. # Seeping Darkness - Who needs smoke bombs when you’ve got Darkness? # Potion of Good Health - Sniffling? Coughing? Restore your good health! # Restful Night- For when you simply need sleep to begin with. # Heatflask - Cold nights begone with this bottle of heat! # Chillwind - Hot nights melt away with this bottle of chill! # Vial of Nutrients - An entire day’s worth of nutrients. Tastes terrible. Bitter. Fortune Reader Cards Staff Crafting/Wand Crafting Materials (Crystals, woods, Metals, foci) Magical trinkets, ever rotating. Mirrors Tea Leaves Pre-made Spell Scrolls The Witch’s Brew: Attached to the Witch’s Whimsy is a tiny tea and coffee shop, where one can stop for a drink and get their future read should they desire. The food is locally grown and prepared onsite daily. This shop is the last stop before the Enchanted Forest, as far as a traveler can go. ' Fireglass:' A forge that focuses on wrought iron and stained glass both, making beautiful works of art for doors, fencing, railing and other custom pieces. The upscale shop has a hefty price tag, but all work is custom built per customer, and hand crafted. Orders are very limited. The Owner is Thatcher Brisby, with his apprentice, Bianca Brisby. The Book-Nook: A bookshop chain located through Raingate, Dalaran, and some of the territories associated with. These pop up bookstores focus on getting knowledge to the masses at the most reasonable prices that can be afforded. Equipped with portal-printing technology, they ensure a book can be copied in a matter of days instead of months. The shelves are always filling with more and more rare books as they are found and copied from the Library of Lyssandra. Students of any school may get a discount for their texts! Prismatic Reflection: The most popular stained glass shop in all of Raingate. Focusing only on Stained Glass Art, the Prismatic Reflection is said to have done almost every window in Castle Raingate. The work is absolutely divine, and each piece is custom and never to be repeated exactly. Clients may come in and choose colors of glass and a theme, and their work will come to life by the expert glass-smith. Filigree: One of the jewelry shops within Raingate, this particular jeweler works with lower and middle class clients to provide beautiful yet simple pieces of jewelry. Materials commonly used in this shop are copper, bronze, and silver, instead of gold or something more expensive, to keep costs lower. Colorful yet common gemstones give each piece a sparkle for a price that many can afford. The shop’s speciality is twisting the wire into filigree patterns to make unique special pieces that anyone might like to have. This shop is famous for the patterns mimicking lace for some of the bigger pieces, such as a bracelet, or collar necklace. Category:PRISM Category:Raingate